The Wager
by Maggy-Neworld
Summary: À l'écart du public, Zero et Schneizel jouent une nouvelle partie d'échec. Cependant, l'enjeu en est bien plus important qu'avant.
**Le Pari**

 **Pairing :** Schneizel x Lelouch (Kallen x Lelouch en cherchant bien/Schneizel x Kanon)

 **Disclaimer :** Code Geass appartient à Sunrise et la fanfiction originale à teno-hikari. Je ne possède que la traduction. Et c'est une bonne chose, sinon ça aurait vite tourné au SM… *sifflote*

 **Warnings :** M pour pr0n et inceste.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Parce que l'inceste, y'a que ça de vrai /HEADSHOT/ (je plaisante). Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

« J'accepte tes conditions, mais si tu perds, je veux que tu ôtes ton masque et montre ton visage.

— J'accepte… »

Sa réponse impatiente choqua l'ensemble de la salle, aussi bien l'élite Britanienne que les invités de la Fédération Chinoise présents, qui étaient presque intimidés par le terroriste présent parmi eux. De son côté, l'as des Chevaliers Noirs fut incapable de retenir une exclamation surprise que Zero ignora quand Schneizel El Britannia lui adressa un sourire. C'était un sourire de pur amusement, que Zero lui retourna, bien que masqué.

 _Que je gagne ou perde, le jeu n'a aucune importance… ce soir est_ _censé_ _se finir sur ma victoire !_

Sous le masque sans expression de Zero, Lelouch Lamperouge ‒ jadis Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia ‒ avait à présent les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant à comment quitter la réception une fois la partie d'échec interrompue. Il n'était même pas contrarié à cause de la tentative folle de Nina Einstein de le tuer. Non, c'était l'impair commis par Schneizel avant l'attaque qui continuait à le faire bouillonner. Même en tant que Zero, comment cet homme osait-il se moquer de lui ?!

Si seulement Suzaku n'avait pas été là il aurait pu librement utiliser son Geass sur la salle entière qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Si seulement il avait pu ravaler sa fierté il aurait pu se contenter de prendre le roi de Schneizel et gagner ce fichu jeu. Si seulement… Si seulement… _Et merde !_ Il n'aurait sans doute plus d'aussi belle opportunité !

« Tu t'en va déjà, Zero ? »

Le dit chef des rebelles interrompit sa démarche silencieuse et se tourna à moitié vers le second prince qui s'approchait par derrière. Cette fois, personne de son entourage ne l'accompagnait, que ce soit l'assistant qui avait écarté Nina de la fête, ou les Knights of the Round qui étaient probablement occupés à prendre soin des jeunes mariés. Les poings de Lelouch se serrèrent sous sa cape tandis qu'il s'évertuait à paraître calme bien qu'il ne le soit absolument pas.

« Il semble que j'ai abusé de ma présence, dit-il avec désinvolture alors que les conversations animées de la réception reprenaient, Je m'excuse de m'être immiscé dans votre fête et vais de ce pas prendre congé. »

Schneizel lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, et cela mit Lelouch à fleur de peau lorsque le plus grand des deux fit un pas en avant. Et bien malgré lui, Zero se sentait intimidé par l'aura qui se dégageait du premier ministre de Britannia. Son grand frère s'approcha de lui, l'ennemi mortel de l'Empire, d'une démarche confiante et arborant une expression austère. À n'en pas douter, Schneizel n'avait pas peur de lui. Pas plus qu'il n'avait paniqué à sa présence à la cérémonie, alors que la plupart des invités s'étaient réfugiés de l'autre côté de la pièce et que les gardes pointaient leurs armes sur l'escorte désarmée de Kaguya.

« S'il-te-plaît, repenses-y, insista Schneizel, J'espérais pouvoir jouer une nouvelle partie avec toi, à l'écart de la fête. »

Intrigué, Zero inclina la tête.

« Oh ?

— Ni public, ni garde du corps, juste toi et moi. »

Bien que Lelouch n'ai pas quitté le visage de son aîné du regard, il savait que Kallen était tendue. Elle avait des raisons de l'être, après avoir dû s'interposer entre lui et une camarade de classe hystérique armée d'un couteau. La pilote du Guren le pressait probablement afin de chasser le prince de son esprit, et ainsi pouvoir quitter cette fosse aux serpents et rejoindre les autres qui préparaient le mariage du lendemain. Lelouch détestait la décevoir.

« Très bien, approuva-t-il avant de s'adresser aux deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés, Lady Kaguya, vous devriez retourner à la fête. Je suis sûr que l'Impératrice appréciera de vous avoir à ses côtés pour la soutenir pour demain. Kouzuki vous escortera.

— Attendez une minute Zero ! siffla Kallen ‒ qui résistait à l'envie d'empoigner son chef par la cape et le secouer par le casque afin de le ramener à la raison ‒, Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement…

— Je suis très sérieux, Capitaine, répondit-il froidement ‒ rappelant à la pilote son rang bien inférieur au sien en tant que commandant suprême des Chevaliers Noirs ‒, Raccompagne Lady Kaguya. C'est un ordre.

— Bien monsieur. »

Contrairement à lui, Kallen n'avait pas le luxe de pouvoir cacher son regard furieux mais s'exécuta, tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à Kaguya Sumeragi. Cette derrière se contenta d'adresser un sourire radieux à son mari autoproclamé.

« Bien que j'aurais aimé pouvoir y assister, je prierais pour votre victoire, Maître Zero.

— Je vous en remercie, Lady Kaguya. »

Zero tourna la tête vers Schneizel tandis que Kallen suivit à contrecœur l'autre fille pour retourner à la fête.

« Bon et bien, à vous l'honneur, votre altesse. »

oOo

Comme il l'avait promis, ils étaient seuls dans les quartiers privés que les chefs Eunuques avaient attribués à la royauté Britanienne durant leur séjour à Luo Yang. Le premier ministre et le chef des Chevaliers Noirs étaient installés sur des sofas confortables, se faisant face, un échiquier posé sur une petite table entre eux. Avant de commencer à jouer, Schneizel s'était débarrassé des nombreuses couches de sa tenue d'apparat, et apparaissait maintenant désinvolte dans sa tunique violette et son pantalon blanc.

Lelouch l'imita en retirant sa cape, la déposant soigneusement sur le bras du sofa. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers lui, il s'alarma de voir Schneizel lui sourire gentiment… comme s'il était capable d'une manière ou d'une autre de voir Lelouch sous le masque. Ce n'était plus le premier ministre de Britannia qui était assis devant lui, mais le grand frère qu'il avait encore huit ans plus tôt.

« Du thé… ? » lui proposa Schneizel tandis qu'il attrapait une théière en porcelaine laissée par le serviteur qui les avait menés à la chambre.

Après qu'il ait hoché la tête, le plus âgé lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant d'attraper sa propre tasse.

« Puisque tu as été assez généreux pour me laisser commencer la dernière fois, je te retourne la faveur maintenant. »

Lelouch examina le plateau mais, alors qu'il allait saisir un pion, ses doigts se figèrent et il prit la parole.

« Qu'allons-nous parier ? »

Un pari… un contrat… Lelouch ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quel moment il avait commencé à penser comme C.C.

« Rien, l'essentiel est de gagner, dit Schneizel en ajoutant une cuillère à café de miel dans son thé, Parier s'avère souvent être un risque inutile. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait insister, il connaissait assez la personnalité de son frère.

« Vous avez raison, mais un pari ajoute un peu d'excitation et rend la victoire plus… »

La voix de Lelouch se changea en un murmure.

« _Satisfaisante._

— Hmm… et si tu gagnes, tu voudras encore Sir Kururugi ?

— Non. »

Sa réponse fut si soudaine que le second prince haussa les sourcils avant de se pencher vers lui, visiblement intrigué.

« Ce que je voudrais vraiment, votre altesse, c'est que vous annuliez ce mariage politique. Cependant, puisque je doute que vous en soyez capable…

— J'accepte, l'interrompit Schneizel ‒ laissant Lelouch bouche-bée sous son masque ‒, Si tu gagnes, j'annulerai le mariage de demain. Néanmoins, si tu perds… tu te donneras à moi. »

Malgré la température parfaite de la pièce et les couches de vêtements qu'il portait, Lelouch eut soudainement très froid et perdit en confiance. S'il perdait, il devrait se laisser arrêter par Britannia. Ce qui serait aussi mauvais qu'une alliance entre Britannia et la Fédération Chinoise. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas fuir comme il l'avait fait avant. Le roi blanc l'avait coincé de nouveau.

« Eh bien, Zero ? »

La voix de Schneizel se changea en un murmure, imitant le ton de confidence pris par Lelouch plus tôt.

« Tu acceptes ? »

' _Va au diable !_ ' le maudit Lelouch. Il lui était difficile de ne pas choisir la facilité et user de son Geass pour transformer son grand frère en esclave obéissant. Mais ça, sa fierté ne le supporterait pas. Il voulait se servir de ses compétences de stratège pour défaire son imbattable adversaire. S'il se focalisait uniquement sur la victoire… peut-être y arriverait-il cette fois-ci. Et une fois que Schneizel aurait admis sa défaite… il pourrait en faire un pantin, et avec le premier ministre… il aurait une chance de sauver Nunnally, trouver la vérité sur le meurtre de sa mère, et de destituer l'Empereur.

« Très bien, répondit-il avec la féroce détermination d'ôter cet exaspérant sourire du visage du second prince, C'est à mon tour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quand le plus vieux acquiesça, il choisit l'un de ses pions et l'avança. Puis ce fut le tour de Schneizel… et à nouveau le sien. Tandis que les pièces commençaient le combat sur l'échiquier, son cerveau évaluait les scénarios possibles et il était capable de prévoir la plupart des futurs mouvements de son adversaire. Le jeu s'éternisant, Schneizel laissa sa tasse de thé intouchée sur la table. Peu importait que la plupart de ses pièces aient disparu du plateau, il s'approchait du roi blanc et il n'existait aucun échappatoire pour Schneizel. Lelouch pouvait déjà sentir la saveur de la victoire sur sa langue. Il allait gagner… Il allait finalement gagner…

oOo

« Échec et mat. »

Malheureusement, ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche ‒ moqueuse ‒ de son adversaire.

Lelouch resta assis, silencieux, abasourdi, tandis qu'il fixait le roi noir qui avait basculé et gisait désormais, couché sur l'échiquier. Il résista à l'envie d'envoyer valser la table de frustration et à la place s'enfonça dans le sofa, fixant son victorieux adversaire. Schneizel s'était servi une nouvelle tasse de thé après que la première ait refroidie, mais maintenant ses yeux lavande le fixaient lui, Zero, le prix.

Le prince aux cheveux corbeaux, dont la haine était dissimulée par son masque, fit en sorte que le ton de sa voix reste neutre.

« Voulez-vous que je retire mon masque maintenant, votre altesse ? »

' _Et quand je l'aurais fait… Je t'éliminerai de mon échiquier pour toujours. Toi…'_

Reposant sa tasse, le Premier Ministre retira l'écharpe blanche de sa tenue de cérémonie, et, sous le regard choqué de Lelouch, commença à l'enrouler sur sa tête. Lelouch ne put contenir un hoquet. Schneizel était en train de se bander les yeux ! Suzaku lui avait-il tout dit ? Son frère savait-il pour lui et le Geass depuis tout ce temps ? Même s'il en doutait, les possibilités étaient grandes.

« Que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Voilà, fit le second prince une fois sa ceinture suffisamment serrée, Maintenant tu peux retirer ton masque. »

Lelouch fronça les sourcils, exaspéré de devoir faire face à un nouveau désavantage. Pour que son Geass puisse marcher, il lui fallait un contact visuel direct. Ce qui signifiait que d'une façon ou d'une autre il devait se rapprocher et ôter le tissu qui recouvrait le haut du visage de son frère. Malheureusement, la discrétion et la rapidité n'était pas exactement les points forts de Lelouch.

« Je ne peux pas te voir, l'informa le prince plus âgé, À la place, j'aimerais examiner ton visage avec mes mains, et tenter de deviner à quoi tu ressembles d'abord. »

Mais à quoi diable Schneizel pouvait bien penser ? Au moins, cette étrange requête signifiait qu'il serait plus proche de son ennemi. Peut-être assez pour qu'il trouve le moyen d'ôter le bandeau d'un seul coup.

Avec des mains tremblantes, il ôta lentement le masque symbolique et le posa sur la table à côté de l'échiquier. Schneizel avait entendu ses mouvements, et les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un large sourire, tandis qu'il levait la main, faisant signe à Zero d'approcher. Lelouch n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers son grand frère, restant debout devant lui.

Une grande main s'enroula autour de son poignet. Tiré brusquement en avant, Lelouch se retrouva à califourchon sur les jambes du second prince. Dieu merci, l'autre homme ne pouvait pas voir ses joues rendues cramoisis par l'embarras d'avoir crié sous la surprise. Lelouch grogna en réponse au ricanement espiègle de l'autre. Combien de fois au juste Schneizel allait-il se moquer de lui en une seule nuit ?!

« Toi… !

— Hmm… réfléchit Schneizel, penchant la tête sur le côté, pensif, Ta voix sonne différente sans le masque. Plus douce… peut-être plus jeune que je le pensais…

— Lâche-moi ! » siffla Lelouch, menaçant, alors qu'il tentait de libérer son bras.

La prise sur son poignet ne s'en fit que plus forte, et un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, le rapprochant d'avantage du prince. Son esprit tournait à plein régime maintenant, et pour une fois, il commença à paniquer, incertain de comment il devait réagir à la situation. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir la force physique de Suzaku ou Kallen à cet instant.

« Bien, bien… nous avions un pari non ? »

Que le vainqueur le lui rappelle fit se tendre le rebelle démasqué.

« Quand j'ai dit que tu devrais te donner à moi, c'était au sens littéral. _Moi_ , Zero, pas Britannia… du moins pas encore.

— Me donner à toi… murmura-t-il sans comprendre, Que veux-tu dire ?! »

Schneizel rit, faisant bouillir le sang de Lelouch.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de naïveté de la part du si tristement célèbre Zero. Je vais vraiment devoir le dire, c'est ça ? »

Sa voix se mua en un murmure séducteur qui fit trembler le plus petit sur ses genoux.

« Ce que je veux… c'est ton corps, celui qui se cache sous l'apparence de Zero, soumis à moi. »

Lelouch regarda son grand frère aveuglé, restant confus quelques secondes, avant de déglutir bruyamment en comprenant ce que l'autre impliquait. Le second prince était attiré par Zero… l'ennemi mortel de l'empire Britannien, leader de la rébellion, et assassin d'un prince. Schneizel El Britannia était totalement cinglé.

Il l'aurait bien dit à voix haute, mais la main sur son poignet lâcha son bras pour venir prendre son visage en coupe. Les doigts tracèrent le contour de sa mâchoire, venant tirer le tissu noir qui recouvrait le bas de son visage. D'un geste brusque, ils le retirèrent complètement son visage étant maintenant entièrement à découvert. Lelouch commença à respirer difficilement.

« Un masque sous le masque », sourit Schneizel, tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau lisse de la joue rougie de Zero.

Lelouch se demanda ce qui exactement pouvait bien passer par la tête de son grand frère tandis que celui-ci traçait les contours du visage qu'il ne pouvait voir. Quel genre de visage imaginait-il ? À ce moment, le terroriste démasqué sentit les doigts de l'autre glisser sur ses lèvres, les écartant un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du prince blond.

Les yeux violet et cramoisi s'étrécirent tandis qu'il fixait les minces couches de tissus qui protégeaient les yeux de son adversaire. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de lever le bras pour les prendre et Schneizel serait à sa merci. Le Roi Blanc serait alors forcé d'obéir à tous ses désirs, comme tout ceux qui avant lui s'étaient trouvés sur son chemin…

Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? s'interrogea Lelouch alors que les mains curieuses continuaient à parcourir son visage comme si le prince aveuglé essayait de sculpter son visage dans son esprit. Une main se perdit dans les cheveux de Lelouch, les faisant glisser entre ses doigts, sentant leur texture, avant de venir masser son cuir chevelu. Les yeux auparavant furieux se fermèrent momentanément, alors que le prince déchu perdait le contrôle de lui-même quelques instants. Le contact réconfortant était familier, lui rappelant quand il était petit, s'échappant des jupes de sa mère pour aller se loger dans les bras de son grand frère préféré.

 _« Schneizel-aniue, cela vous ennuierez-t-il de jouer une partie d'échec ?_

— _J'en serais enchanté, otouto. »_

Il aurait tant souhaité que cette nostalgie reste enterrée avec le passé. Il n'avait pas besoin que des souvenirs heureux viennent le torturer comme ça. Il devait se souvenir de la haine qu'il avait développé au moment où il avait quitté la sale du trône, ayant cessé d'être Lelouch Vi Britannia. Au moment où son père ‒ sa famille ‒ l'avait renié, il était devenu Zero.

Zero… l'homme que Schneizel désirait.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent instantanément lorsque de chaudes et moites lèvres vinrent effleurer, taquines, les siennes. Schneizel se pencha en avant, le parfum de son eau de Cologne et de son après-rasage emplissant l'air. Proche, bien trop proche… et il continuait d'avancer ! Le bras autour de sa taille l'empêchait de fuir et il fut incapable de tourner la tête à temps. Ses lèvres devaient avoir une espèce d'attraction magnétique pour ainsi trouver leurs semblables en quelques secondes, et toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit du jeune stratège furent effacées. Le passé, le présent et les plans pour le futur s'en étaient allés, remplacés par un vide plaisant. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était combien cette langue chaude fondait dans sa bouche et aux picotements dans son aine… une minute… _quoi ?!_

L'esprit de Lelouch recommença à fonctionner tandis qu'il agrippait le tissus sombre du haut du second prince, le repoussant. Prenant une grande inspiration, il tenta de cesser de trembler comme s'il s'était trouvé plongé dans de l'eau glacée. Son frère… son frère venait de l'embrasser ! C'était vrai après tout ; Schneizel était attiré par Zero. Peut-être que la folie était génétique en fin de compte.

« Allons, allons, commença Schneizel d'un ton apaisant qui aurait pu être utilisé pour calmer un enfant en plein caprice, Nul besoin d'être timide. J'aurai accepté mon gage si j'avais perdu. Trahir sa parole est une aberration à mes yeux. »

Les lèvres de l'adolescent se retroussèrent à nouveau en un sourire moqueur que le prince ne pouvait voir.

« Comme si ce qui peut vous plaire m'importait, _votre altesse._ »

N'importe quel membre de la famille royale aurait sans doute été alarmé et aurait sagement reculé, mais Schneizel se contenta de glousser.

« Quel mauvais perdant… Tu sais Zero, tu me rappelles quelqu'un… »

Le premier ministre ne finit pas sa phrase, mais resserra sa prise en se redressant, levant la main à nouveau. Lelouch bougea la tête à temps pour l'éviter et siffla lorsque les doigts frôlèrent son oreille. Il se tortilla, tentant de mettre de la distance entre eux. Cependant, leur position compromettante l'avait immobilisé tandis que Schneizel souleva une de ses jambes, faisant glisser Zero vers lui, le bras autour du dos du plus petit ‒ qui aurait aussi bien pu être une barre de fer ‒ le ramenant toujours plus près, jusqu'à ce que le menton de Lelouch se heurte contre le front de l'autre.

« Je crains fort que tu n'ais aucun pion derrière lequel te cacher cette fois. »

Lelouch trembla alors que ces larges mains, s'étant désintéressées de son visage, empoignaient à présent fermement ses cuisses. Son visage vira cramoisi, autant sous l'effet de l'humiliation que de la rage mais au moins, les mains de Schneizel étaient assez occupées pour lui permettre d'attraper et retirer le bandeau. Cependant, alors que ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de leur but, l'autre le souleva et le tira en arrière. Un hoquet lui échappa, se muant en un doux gémissement quand il sentit quelque chose de dur frotter sur son entrejambe.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux pour se voir ‒ contre son gré ‒ faire des va-et-vient sur l'une des jambes de Schneizel. Lelouch se rendit compte que la chose dure sur laquelle il était appuyé était le genou de l'autre. Il hoqueta à nouveau lorsqu'il le souleva plus haut, Schneizel soulevant sa jambe, le faisant glisser en arrière à nouveau. La chaleur provoquée par la friction traversa le tissu de son pantalon, le rendant d'or-et-déjà dur… et il était certain que l'autre pouvait le sentir.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il releva la tête et pu voir le sourire narquois de son frère s'élargir tandis qu'une main venait se glisser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, à quelques millimètres seulement de la chaleur brûlante qui avait commencée à s'établir entre eux. La main passa sur l'extérieur de sa jambe, remontant le long de son aine, y traçant des cercles. Lelouch frissonna tandis que les doigts commencèrent à le taquiner.

Plutôt que de chercher à repousser l'autre pour s'échapper de ses genoux ‒ et très probablement s'ouvrir la tête en tombant sur la table ou s'ébouillanter avec le thé ‒, il agrippa à pleine main la tunique royale pour se rapprocher du corps plus imposant de son frère. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de regagner un semblant de contrôle sur son traître de corps qui commençait lentement à se mouvoir contre la main de Schneizel. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Comment diable pouvait-il prendre son pied ?!

La main avait cessé ses cajoleries et remontait maintenant le long de son torse. Ces maudits doigts, malgré que la vision de Schneizel soit obscurcie, trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Lelouch frissonna à nouveau quand un de ses tétons fut capturé entre les doigts experts de son ennemi.

« Si sensible », commenta Schneizel, tandis qu'il appuyait dessus, faisant tressaillir Lelouch.

La pression diminua légèrement quand les doigts commencèrent à faire rouler le mamelon torturé entre eux. Lelouch réprima un petit cri, le tissu du costume de Zero ne faisait qu'ajouter du plaisir, qui remplaçait peu à peu le léger inconfort. Une chaleur intense commença à le gagner à mesure que le téton était frotté plus vite et une fois celui-ci libéré, elle s'étendit à sa poitrine telle un grand brasier.

Haletant bruyamment, le chef des rebelles osa ouvrir un œil, qui rencontra le sourire de son tourmenteur. Lelouch lui lança un regard furieux, conforté dans l'idée que l'apparemment si parfait second héritier du trône avait de sérieux troubles psychiques. Comment Schneizel pouvait-il être attiré par quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait voir ? Mais là encore il y avait Kaguya… et Kallen…

Lelouch baissa la tête de dépit en pensant à la pilote du Guren qui ne manquerait pas de lui passer un savon. Il aurait dû la laisser le tirer d'ici par la peau du cou. Cela aurait été bien moins humiliant que chevaucher les jambes du vainqueur en se frottant contre lui. Comme l'une de ces servantes qu'il voyait aux casinos, prêtes à offrir une lap dance à leurs riches clients britanniens.

« Saleté… parvint-il finalement à lâcher quand Schneizel le titilla à nouveau entre les jambes après plusieurs secondes à ne rien faire, Cesse de jouer avec moi. Qu'on en finisse !

— Oh ? Tu n'en peux déjà plus ? le questionna Schneizel, Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce genre de situations, pour une surprise… »

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas répliquer, ne pas traiter l'autre de pédophile incestueux — grillant sa couverture au passage. Si le second prince ignorait que le tristement célèbre terroriste de la Zone 11 était un adolescent plein d'hormones, il l'avait probablement deviné à présent.

« Fort bien, maintenant, reste assis, et enlève le reste de tes vêtements… _tous_ tes vêtements.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama un Lelouch incrédule, Tu veux que je…

— J'aurais aimé te déshabiller moi-même, Zero. Cependant, je ne peux pas te voir, et cela rendra ma victoire plus _satisfaisante_ si tu le fais pour moi. »

L'utilisation de ses propres mots ne fit qu'ajouter à l'humiliation grandissante qui consumait Lelouch à cet instant. Quand tout ça serait finit, il ferait payer son grand frère au centuple.

Tandis qu'il commençait à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son costume, libérant ses bras, le prince noir déchu commença à imaginer comment il pourrait forcer Schneizel à s'humilier en public… et le diffuser dans le monde entier.

Il envoya balader sa combinaison sans ménagement, vite suivie par ses gants, son col roulé, sa cravate, et finalement son caleçon, laissant Lelouch entièrement nu sur les jambes de son ennemi.

Schneizel, qui était resté immobile tout ce temps, reprit vit, ses bras venant se refermer autour du corps plus frêle tel un étau. Lelouch se retrouva soudainement le dos pressé contre le torse de son grand frère, face à la double porte qu'ils avaient franchie pour commencer le jeu. Il déglutit, priant pour qu'elle soit fermée.

Des mains exploraient son torse maintenant nu et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder, impuissant. Tel un instrument parfaitement accordé, il commença à répondre au touché invasif, gémissant et frissonnant quand les mains commencèrent à migrer vers le sud. Schneizel s'intéressa particulièrement à sa semi-érection, qu'il captura immédiatement dans une de ses mains.

« Ta peau a l'air d'être de velours sous mes doigts », lui susurra à l'oreille son frère.

Il trembla quand la prise ferme descendit à la base de son membre pour remonter à nouveau, très lentement.

« Et tu es si sensible. Tu es vraiment pareil à ce que j'espérais que tu sois, Zero. »

 _Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !_ voulait hurler Lelouch. Cependant, la seule chose qui lui échappa fut un râle de satisfaction lorsque l'emprise se resserra juste comme il fallait, faisant perler du liquide pré-séminal sur son sexe. Il était complètement dur à présent, et ce qui était vraiment pathétique, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais était aussi excité de sa vie.

« En veux-tu plus ? lui demanda Schneizel en ôtant sa main, au grand dam de son excitation, Regarde en bas… »

Il obéit sans un mot pour s'apercevoir que l'autre prince avait libéré sa propre érection, incroyablement dure, qui dépassait maintenant d'entre ses cuisses. Lelouch ne put s'empêcher de la fixer avec étonnement, se raidissant légèrement quand des doigts s'égarèrent plus au sud pour venir se glisser entre ses fesses. La première pénétration les fit siffler de concert. Lelouch n'avait pas anticipé l'intrusion du doigt froid en lui et s'était resserré en conséquence. L'ex-prince prit au piège regarda une nouvelle fois en bas, s'apercevant ainsi que l'érection de son frère avait encore grossie.

Bien qu'étant encore jeune, Lelouch était loin d'être naïf. Il savait que le doigt en lui n'était là que pour le préparer à la suite. Il savait pourquoi le sexe de Schneizel pulsait entre ses cuisses.

« N-non ! finit-il par crier, se débattant en vain pour se dégager du bras le maintenant en place, Arrête ! Arrête ça de suite, Schneizel ! »

Le doigt intrus cessa son exploration mais ne se retira pas.

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser. Laisse-toi aller et apprécie… c'est…

— C'est… glapi Lelouch alors que le doigt venait titiller une certaine boule de nerfs, lui faisant voir des étoiles, Ce… c'est mal !

— Pourquoi ? lui demande le plus vieux, Parce que nous sommes deux hommes ? »

Oh, si seulement ce pouvait être ça, il aurait approuvé – s'il y avait eu la moindre chance que l'autre s'arrête pour respecter les préférences sexuelles d'un terroriste. Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de la voix traîtresse qui le poussait à suivre son désir et se laisser faire. Simplement laisser Schneizel agir à sa guise pour le moment… au fond ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Est-ce… parce que tu aurais préféré que ce soit Monsieur Kururugi ou peut-être cette pilote rousse qui te fassent ressentir ça plutôt que moi ? »

Il ferma les yeux et grogna en réponse. Il était clair que Suzaku était agréable à regarder et il se serrait menti à lui-même s'il affirmait ne jamais l'avoir imaginé à la place qu'occupait Schneizel à ce moment, mais cet enfoiré l'avait vendu à son père et lui avait enlevé sa sœur. Quand à Kallen, il l'avait voulue à cette certaine occasion, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus en train de se noyer dans l'auto-apitoiement, jamais il ne s'amuserait avec elle d'une telle façon.

« Non ? Hmmm… que pourrais-ce bien être alors ? fit le second prince comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de profond et complexe, Peut-être parce que tu es mon précieux otouto ? »

Zero rouvrit les yeux et ne fut pas surpris de les voir le fixer à travers le grand miroir mural auquel ils faisaient face. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua une autre paire d'yeux qui les regardaient. Des iris lavande pâle le fixaient avec l'air du prédateur affamé qu'était vraiment Schneizel.

« Depuis quand ? » fut la seule chose que réussi à dire Lelouch alors qu'il gigotait inutilement afin d'ignorer la présence gênante du doigt qui bougeait en lui.

Il vit son frère pencher la tête dans le miroir et sursauta en sentant des lèvres humides se poser sur son cou. Les yeux glacés ne cessèrent de le fixer même quand Lelouch détourna le regard. Utiliser le pouvoir du Geass était bien trop tentant son frère le défiait presque de s'en servir. Mais c'était cependant le miroir lui-même qui dérangeait l'ex-onzième prince. Il aurait à se regarder en même temps qu'il regardait Schneizel pendant qu'il donnait l'ordre, et même s'il avait déjà utilisé son Geass sur lui-même avec Mao… c'était quand il était encore sous contrôle. Il ne l'était plus, et cela avait entraîné le massacre de la SAZ et la mort d'Euphemia, entachant son nom autrefois si bienveillant.

« Depuis que Nunnally nous est revenue, commença Schneizel, Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais élevée tout ce temps dans la Zone 11, et que vous étudiez tous les deux à l'académie Ashford. La même école qu'avaient envahie les Chevaliers Noirs pendant la Rébellion Noire. Puis il y avait Suzaku… et sa relation étrange avec Zero qui avait risqué gros – et échoué – pour recruter le fils de l'ex-premier ministre. Il était ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lelouch se mordit la lèvre et se renfrogna en pensant à son ancien ami. La trahison formait toujours une plaie béante et il doutait que cette douleur disparaitrait un jour. Son tourmenteur ne sembla pas se formaliser de son manque de réponse et continua.

« J'ai toujours du mal à croire que mon cher otouto soit capable d'une telle cruauté. »

L'ex-onzième prince lança un regard furieux au reflet de son frère, enfonçant ses ongles dans le bras qui entourait à présent sa taille. Il regarda avec une certaine satisfaction Schneizel tressaillir et fronça les sourcils de frustration. L'autre homme riposta, tordant le doigt en lui avant de le retirer complètement.

« Sale pervers ! siffla Lelouch en se débattant – ignorant le bref sentiment de vide – quand il fut libéré l'espace d'une seconde avant que ses bras ne soient capturés en une étreinte infrangible, Cesse d'agir comme si nous étions toujours une famille ! La seule personne que je considère comme tel, c'est Nunnally !

— Des mots si rudes après toutes ces années de séparation… »

Bien que Schneizel sembla blessé, les mains de Lelouch se retrouvèrent vite attachées avec le tissu qui avait servi à couvrir les yeux de son frère avant. Être attaché n'arrêta pas le chef des rebelles dans sa lutte pour la liberté, ses coudes venant frapper par moment les côtes de son frère. Les coups ne suffirent pas à le libérer, mais tirèrent cependant un grognement à l'autre prince qui le souleva pour le transporter avant de le jeter tête la première sur le sofa.

« Allons, allons… pas de ça, le réprimanda Schneizel, Nous avions un pari je te rappelle, et j'escompte bien te faire tenir parole…

— Va te faire foutre ! » cria Lelouch, bien qu'étouffé par les coussins.

Il se tendit en sentant une main appuyer sur le haut de son dos pour le maintenir en place alors qu'une autre tirait ses hanches en arrière.

« Tu es un peu confus, otouto, fit Schneizel, d'un ton débordant de désir interdit, C'est "Je vais me faire foutre par _aniue_ ˮ… »

Il n'avait pas encore assimilé ces mots que son corps fut lentement pénétré par quelque chose de plus gros, chaud et robuste qu'un simple doigt. Lelouch cria contre le rembourrage du sofa, serrant les poings jusqu'au point où ses jointures devinrent blanches, endurant la sensation d'être écartelé. Au début il n'était pas certain de ce qui était le plus insupportable : l'inconfort d'être rempli et étiré au point où il pourrait s'ouvrir en deux, ou savoir qu'il avait perdu sa virginité et sa fierté. Quand Schneizel bougea ses hanches, une nouvelle vague de sensations l'informa que ce serait la deuxième option. La douleur se changea rapidement en simple gêne après un léger coup contre une certaine boule de nerfs qui envoya une décharge de plaisir directement vers son érection. Dans l'impossibilité de se toucher lui-même, il remua ses hanches, son sexe venant par ce geste frotter contre le tissu lisse du coussin sous lui.

Chaque fois qu'il se tendait et tentait de s'avancer pour s'échapper, des mains venaient s'agripper fermement à ses hanches pour le remettre en place sur ses genoux. Quand il se calma une minute pour reprendre son souffle, une main vint s'emparer de son érection négligée, la caressant doucement. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, et il espérait que l'autre ne l'avait pas entendu, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers sa silhouette avilie dans le miroir. Son frère avait cessé de regarder leur reflet il était plutôt concentré sur sa propre érection qu'il poussait en lui en une douce torture, centimètre par centimètre.

« Oui, c'est ça… détend-toi, le pressa Schneizel sans la moindre considération, Laisse ton corps m'accueillir et la douleur disparaitra. »

Il ne se débattait plus, capitulant alors qu'il faisait en sorte de détendre ses muscles autant qu'il le pouvait. Il laissa échapper un léger cri rauque en sentant l'érection complètement dure finir de s'introduire en lui jusqu'à la garde, son derrière collé au périnée du second prince. Lelouch tourna la tête sur le côté et inspira profondément, se demandant comment il était possible que le sexe de Schneizel entre totalement en lui. Comment pouvait-ce être douloureux et en même temps si bon ?

Schneizel commença à bouger à un rythme lent et régulier, faisant haleter et gémir Lelouch chaque fois que _ce_ point en lui était touché. Son corps bougeait contre sa volonté, venant à la rencontre des coups de son frère enfonçant sa masse toujours plus profondément à chaque fois. Il était dur malgré lui, des larmes de frustrations lui brûlant les yeux alors qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans ses paumes.

« C'est bon, nee ? lui demandant son tourmenteur en un murmure, Tu te resserres si fort autour de moi. »

Lelouch sentit ses oreilles devenir brûlantes mais ne fit pas assez confiance à sa voix pour hurler à l'autre de se taire, ce qui aurait été inutile de toute façon. Il se contenta donc de maudire mentalement son demi-frère, tandis que son corps appréciait la friction du sexe de Schneizel frottant contre ses parois internes. Ses jambes tremblèrent sous lui et sa position humiliante se rappela soudainement à lui. Son souffle se coupa lorsque Schneizel s'arrêta au milieu d'un aller.

« Ça ne va pas », entendit-il son frère murmurer par-dessus les battements de son cœur.

L'adolescent laissa échapper un cri aigu lorsque Schneizel s'écarta de son corps tremblant.

« Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ton visage, après tout. »

Ses bras étant désormais libre, Lelouch se tourna pour s'allonger sur le côté, prenant de grandes inspirations en tentant de remettre en marche son cerveau. Ses grands yeux dépareillés s'égarèrent vers l'endroit où son masque et ses vêtements gisaient, essayant de déterminer combien de temps il lui faudrait pour les attraper et fuir. Il doutait fort d'y arriver au vu de l'état de ses jambes à ce moment. Même s'il parvenait à se lever, s'habiller et que la porte n'était pas verrouillée, il s'agissait toujours du repaire de l'ennemi. Il ne tenait pas à avoir Schneizel, les Knights of the Round… des dizaines, si ce n'est des centaines de soldats britanniens et de la Cité Interdite armés sur les talons…

L'adolescent se raidit en entendant le bruissement de vêtements. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Schneizel retirer sa tunique, révélant de larges épaules et un physique musculeux à faire pâlir certains des rugbymen d'Ashford. Au moment où il tenta de sortir une de ses jambes du sofa, des bras puissant se hâtèrent de remettre son corps bien plus frêle en place.

Maintenant étendu sur le dos, Lelouch se retrouva à regarder le visage de Schneizel, ses lèvres s'écartant doucement, prêt à donner un ordre qui renverserait le cours des choses. Mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche ne fut pas des mots mais un nouveau gémissement rauque quand son érection négligée fut capturée. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite et ses hanches se soulevèrent alors que des doigts experts caressaient la base de sa hampe avant de venir serrer légèrement le bout.

« Déjà humide, songea Schneizel en examinant ses doigts couverts de liquide pré-séminal, Voyons combien de temps tu peux tenir. »

Lelouch ouvrit la bouche pour demander à ce qu'il le laisse venir, mais le second prince saisit l'opportunité pour l'embrasser profondément. Ses doigts vinrent en lui à nouveau, se focalisant sur sa prostate, faisant crier Lelouch qui tressauta sous le corps plus large de son frère. Ses cris furent évidemment étouffés par Schneizel, leurs langues luttant entre elles.

Dedans. Dehors. Dedans. Dehors… les doigts s'enfonçaient plus loin en lui avec des mouvements de ciseaux, étirant, frottant, taquinant…

« Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue depuis que tu as enlevé ton masque. Tes yeux… »

Lelouch n'en pouvait plus, sa tête roulant en arrière pour prendre de profondes inspirations. Ses yeux dépareillés croisèrent ceux de Schneizel et il donna l'ordre que son corps désirait immédiatement.

« Prends-moi maintenant, aniue… »

Lelouch ne réalisa qu'une demi-seconde plus tard ce qu'il avait fait, quand des anneaux rouges familiers entourèrent les yeux lavande de son frère. Le pouvoir de son Geass était clairement une lame à double tranchant, à la fois bénédiction et malédiction. Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, Schneizel se glissant entre ses jambes écartées, les soulevant pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

« J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais », ronronna Schneizel en s'alignant à lui.

Le leader des Chevaliers Noirs tourna la tête et grogna dans l'un des coussins en sentant le bout de l'érection gonflée entrer en lui. La sensation d'être plein précédente revint et Lelouch miaula bruyamment quand le blond se saisit de ses hanches, l'empalant sur lui complètement d'un seul coup. Ses bras se levèrent pour qu'il puisse venir enfoncer ses ongles dans les épaules de Schneizel lorsqu'il commença à bouger, remuant des hanches en rythme.

La friction était incroyable alors qu'il anticipait les à-coups de Schneizel pendant que son sexe était prisonnier entre leurs deux corps chauds et en sueur. Cela fit songer Lelouch à toutes les expériences dont il s'était privé pour le bien de sa rébellion.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru, haleta Lelouch en plongeant son regard dans celui possédé par le Geass de son frère, que je gaspillerais mon ordre pour quelque chose que tu aurais fini par faire de ton plein gré. J'ai vraiment… une sacrée guigne. »

Schneizel ne répondit pas, le Geass le forçant à se focaliser uniquement sur la tâche à accomplir, pénétrant lentement son petit frère. Le terroriste démasqué, tout en appréciant son orgasme montant, était aussi content d'avoir privé son ennemi du souvenir de sa victoire. Un nouveau pat entre les deux adversaires d'échec ce ne serait peut-être pas la victoire qu'il avait espérée pour cette nuit, mais au moins ce n'était pas une défaite totale.

Le prince aux cheveux corbeaux frissonna en sentant des baisers fiévreux être déposés sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Certaines marques étaient plus prononcées que d'autres, son frère l'ayant mordu presque assez fort pour percer sa peau. Lorsque ses jambes furent libérées, il les enroula autour de la taille de son frère, le blond s'intéressant maintenant à ses tétons. Il taquina la chair rose, faisant se contracter Lelouch autour de l'érection gonflée en lui.

« Pendant que tu me violes, dit Lelouch, à bout de souffle, ayant encore du mal à croire que ça arrivait vraiment, Je suppose que tu ne peux pas me dire pourquoi Père t'a confié les restes de ma mère… et qui l'a tuée ? »

Il se contracta après un coup particulièrement profond, qui le fit crisper ses orteils, et soupira, abattu. Excepté grogner et remuer ses hanches, le premier ministre du Saint Empire de Britannia ne répondit rien. Lelouch savait qu'il en demandait trop le Geass avait ses limites, un seul ordre par personne. Si seulement il avait ordonné à Schneizel de simplement servir Zero.

« Bien que je prenne mon pied… »

Il s'interrompit, s'arquant contre le Second Prince qui avait commencé à caresser son membre au même rythme que ses va-et-vient.

« J'ai un mariage à gâcher demain… donc si tu avais la gentillesse d'en finir avec ça… »

Schneizel atteignait sa limite alors qu'il accélérait le rythme, s'enfonçant dans son petit frère suffisamment fort pour faire se demander à Lelouch comment il parviendrait à se relever du sofa dans lequel il était enfoncé.

« Aniue ! » cria-t-il en atteignant son terme, sa semence venant tâcher leurs deux torses.

Schneizel s'arqua en arrière et le suivi avec un gémissement rauque. Lelouch resta là, haletant, tandis qu'il sentait du sperme chaud l'emplir alors que son frère tremblait sur lui avant de s'écrouler sur lui. Il vit les yeux de Schneizel se fermer doucement alors que son souffle se faisait profond et régulier. Il profita de ce moment pour rassembler ce qu'il lui restait de force et s'arracher au poids de son frère.

Il se rhabilla prestement et jeta une couverture sur le Second Prince avant de se diriger vers la porte. Quand il la déverrouilla, Zero se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme à l'allure féminine qu'il avait déjà vu à la cérémonie. Les yeux azurs de l'homme s'élargir en le voyant… et en se posant sur le prince évanouit sur le sofa.

« Z-Zero ! dit-il brusquement, plongeant la main dans sa veste pour sortir son arme de son étui, Qu'as-tu fait au Prince Schneizel ?! »

L'insurgé masqué haussa les épaules en pressent le bouton caché de son masque.

« Nous avons couchés ensemble… »

Son Geass maintenant visible se fixa sur les yeux bleus horrifiés de sa prochaine victime.

« Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, tu as passé toute la soirée au service de ton maître. C'est pourquoi tu vas détruire tout film enregistré par toute éventuelle caméra cachée. »

Il observa un voile rose s'étendre sur les joues du plus âgé tandis qu'il acquiesçait, avant de contourner le terroriste pour entrer dans la pièce. Zero se retourna à moitié pour voir l'homme commencer à retirer son uniforme avant de s'en aller, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Jusqu'à notre prochaine partie, aniue… »


End file.
